


Sera is a very neat girl

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah tries writing Sera a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera is a very neat girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sera é uma garota muito legal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642390) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #043 - music.

“ _Sera is a very neat girl_ ,” Herah sang, playing a few notes to see how it sounded. “No, it’s still not right. Let’s see… _Sera is an archer and a really good one_ , ugh, no, this is terrible. _Sera is amazing and really funny_. Why is this so hard? How can Maryden do this?”

“What are you doing?” Sera asked, showing up out of nowhere.

“Sera! How long have you been here?” Herah asked alarmed.

“Long enough to hear you singing.”

“I wasn’t singing. I mean, I was, but I was actually composing a song. About you.”

Serah laughed. “Why would you do that?”

“Maryden is always singing about you, trying to woo you or something, I thought maybe I should give that a try, but composing is a bit harder than I was expecting.”

“I don’t really like Maryden. But you, you don’t need a song to woo me.”


End file.
